Typically the wheels on children's toys, such as a walker or a ride-on, are made from a rigid material, such as high density polyethylene. The rigid wheels do not stabilize the toy. The wheels tend to slide in unexpected directions or cause the toy to move faster than anticipated by the child when in contact with a hard shiny surface, such as a wood, tile or linoleum. Often, the child is unable to control the toy due to the loss of traction between the wheel and the hard shiny surface it encounters.
As a result, there is a desire to construct a wheel for a child's toy that reduces the slippage that occurs between the wheel and the contact surface thereby stabilizing the toy.